


Bresha 300AF

by LightBloom



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBloom/pseuds/LightBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paradox Ending: What if things hadn't gone the way they'd wanted in Bresha 300Af? What if the real way to solve the time anomalies was a way that would leave both of them heartbroken? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bresha 300AF

**  
**

It wasn’t like her to just run off without a word. This wasn’t like in Sunleth, where even though she had run off on her own after Snow, it hadn’t been nearly as dangerous to be separated. Now, considering that she’d left Mog asleep in the cave, he opted to wait for a while; she _could_ have just gone out to the bathroom somewhere. However much he tried to convince himself that she would be back soon though, he couldn’t find the heart to believe it. When Mog work up a little later and Serah was still nowhere to be see, Noel could feel his heartbeat quicken.

Mog flitted about nervously overhead as the exited the cave, zooming behind Noel as he ran from one bounty hunter to another. By the time they’d reached the Captain closest to the Historia Crux, Noel was all but shaking the man in his panic.

“Calm down—“

“She’s tough and can handle being on her own—“

“Then what’s the problem—“

“She left her weapon behind—“

The Captain’s tone went grave. “You shouldn’t have left her alone—“

“She’s never done this before—never mind,” Noel sighed, running a free hand in his hair in frustration. “Look, all I want to know is if you’ve seen her pass by.”

“What does she look like again?”

“She’s just a bit shorter than me, really thin. Pink hair and she’s not suited for the weather—I’d just gone to get us some clothes—you would’ve spotted her. You couldn’t have missed her.”

The Captain nodded, reaching into a side pouch attached to his thigh. Pulling out a communicator, he opened the radio link between the hunters. “Captain calling in—we’ve got new legs in the field and the boy’s lost his girlfriend. Anybody saw her running around?”

Noel stood impatiently, listening to Mog murmur nervously while they waited for a response. After what seemed like a lifetime, someone answered.

“Hunter One, calling in—you said you were looking for a girl? I’ve been in the ruins for a long time Capt’ and I haven’t seen a girl in years. I’d sure call in if I saw one now.”

“Hunter Two—what does she look like—One, you’re a liar! You video call your wife every night!”

“Three, reporting no sign of any girls in the premises.”

Noel stood silently as the bounty hunters called in, one by one, reporting from their posts for any signs of Serah.

“Captain, this is Beta, reporting from the midpoint between your location and the memorial—I _think_ I saw your girl around these parts just a few minutes ago.”

Noel immediately straightened up, Mog flitting over in excitement. “What?” He exclaimed, ignoring the Captain’s raised hand.

“Can you describe her? The last thing we need is two lost kids around here,” continued the Captain, ignoring Noel’s deepening scowl.

“Um…well she…was a girl? She had pink hair,” he added quickly. “She wasn’t suited for the weather so I figured she was just going to another tunnel but now that I think about it, none of the others have seen her there either—“

“That’s all we needed to know. Boys, if you see any other signs of her, be sure to let us know—she’s unarmed and not prepped for the weather.”

A cacophony of “Yes sir’s” emerged from the small communicator. The Captain held out the comm. “Here; you’ll need this. If anything new pops up, you’ll be the first to know.” Reaching back into the pouch, the armored bounty hunter pulled out two handfuls of Gysha Greens. “Take one of the Chocobo’s. They may be rowdy but the sooner you get to her, the better. It’s not safe to be out here for so long without proper clothes—let alone unarmed. “

Thanking him, Noel immediately headed for the closest Chocobo, its bright plumage a beacon amid all of the snowfall. Oddly enough, it was fairly tame, barely bothering him for more Greens as they rode through the ruins. Perhaps though, he was just being optimistic. Reaching the midpoint in a matter of minutes, he called out to the hunter who’d made the call.

“Have you seen her?”

“No, but I just got word of a structure collapsing by the memorial—she might have gotten stuck over on the other side. You’d need a Chocobo but it looks like you’ve got the only one around.”

That was odd. The paradox bred Chocobo’s thrived in areas like this. No matter—there were more important things at hand. Tugging the giant bird in the right direction, they took off, leaping over the still shuffling debris. Sure enough, Serah was kneeling at the headstone, staring quietly and peacefully at a small flower. Relieved, Noel leapt off the Rambunctious Chocobo, leaving Mog on its feathery back so it wouldn’t leave.

“Serah? Serah, are you alright?” He immediately gushed, falling to his knees as he reached her. Taking her hand, he immediately realized that something was off. Gently pressing the flower into his hand, she smiled.

“Hello Noel,” she muttered softly. “I’m glad you found me.”

“Why’d you run off on your own like that? You even left Mog behind—“

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

He sighed. “Come on, let’s go. We’ll go to the tunnels so you can warm up and change into something warmer—“

“I can’t.”

Noel hesitated. “Are you alright? Can you move? I can carry you if you’d like.”

Serah shook her head, taking Noel’s hands and forcing him to stand with her. Leaning in, she embraced and for the first time since his arrival, he noticed the golden tint to her body, the flecks of molten gold fluttering into the snowfall. Horrified, he reciprocated the embrace, his own hold tight. “No. No, no, no…”

Serah laughed softly. “I’m sorry—I was hoping you wouldn’t find me, that I could disappear alone but…I’m sorry Noel.”

“But how—why—“His eyes were threatening to water over and Mog was darting around in panic. He fell to his knees, dragging Serah into the snow with him. “Serah, I don’t understand; what’s going on— _why are you disappearing?!”_

She didn’t respond immediately, instead pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck. “I had another vision while you were gone—Mog was asleep. After I came to, I realized what had caused the distortions in the first place—I was never supposed to wake up. If Etro hadn’t woken me up…If Etro started this when we woke up, doesn’t this mean all I have to do is go back to crystal? Doesn’t that mean all I have to do is disappear?”

“There has to be another way to solve this—“

“I didn’t choose to disappear Noel; it was already beginning to happen when I woke up. I could feel it.” She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Serah,” He choked out, feeling her fade faster. “Don’t go, please.”

“Thank you Noel; for everything,” She pressed her lips against his cheek and then, softly against his lips. “I love you. Take care of Mog for me.”

By the time he’d come out of shock there was no sign of her, only the lingering warmth on his lips and cheek; the already fading dip in the snow where she’d been. Serah was gone, the signs of her existence all faded as time continued to pass. The communicator crackled in his pocket, hissing with static before the Captain spoke. “Did you find your girl?”

“Yes,” Noel began hoarsely, pressing his fingers against his lips before closing his eyes. “But she’s gone now. She died.”

A series of tragic cries ensued, a few even muttering heartbroken apologies before the Captain interrupted again. “I’m sorry to hear that. Are you alright?”

“Yes. Thank you for everything.”

“No problem. We’re here if you need anything.”

The communication line cut short, Mog floating over.

“What now, Kupo?”

Noel sat up, taking his weapon in hand and heading towards the direction of the closest Historia Crux. “We’re going to find her.”

“But Serah said—“

“Not here; in another time. We’re going to stop this whole thing and save her. Let’s go.”

Activating the Gate, Noel braced himself for the travel. He would find her before any of this happened and would find a way to save them all. Even if it killed him.


End file.
